I Don't Drool On My Letters
by Katya Davidson-Jones
Summary: Nordic Wild is bored at home and in the freezing tundras of Scandinavia, so she's now accepting letters. T because I suffer from paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Hello.

My name is Nordic Wild, and I'm one of the last great wildernesses of Europe, as Nat Geo Wild likes to say about me. My brothers like to call me Wildie, and it's okay for other people to call me that. People don't usually see me because I'm probably helping the animals in my home or I'm hunting. I'm not very used to human food, you see. My human age is 16, and I have platinum blonde hair and one blue eye and one brown eye. My personality…you'll have to figure it out for yourself. I have a lynx, Raki, and a Swedish sea eagle whose name is Erik.

Well, I hope I get some letters, because it is truly boring to just know only 5 stupid men who run around the house and fight all day. The animals haven't been very talkative either, at home and the pets in the house. It's also always healthy to know more people.

I guess that's it. I'll be waiting.

Nordic Wild


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Nordic Wild,

How are you? I'm Oslo, aka Ingrid Sørensøn or the capital of Norway. Uncle  
>Denmark was bothering my dad (Norway) so I played my violin in his face and<br>chased him out lol. Who's the craziest out of the five Nordics?

Love, Oslo :3

Dear Oslo,

I'm fine, though the snow rabbits that I love to devour has been able to escape from me recently. I love their raw flesh (without the fur, of course), it's amazing.

Don't tell your uncle this, but I think I saw him crying. He can be such a baby, that man. As for your question…

Don't tell this to anyone either, but in my opinion, I think Finland's the craziest. He was so scary when his team lost in some human hobby to Denmark's. I think it was called a sport, and a specific one.

With love and rabbit feet, Nordic Wild


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Nordic Wild,

I'm New South Wales, one of Australia's States. It's nice to meet you.

How've you been?

New South Wales/ Lachlan Paterson.

Hello New South Wales,

It's always nice to meet someone new, whoever they are. Unless it's probably your future enemy.

Life is normal as it gets at home. The men fight while I eat, and when I go home it feels like they don't really even care if I come in or not. Maybe I should break in through their window sometime.

I successfully helped the alpha female of a pack give birth to a few pups. They are adorable, it is such a shame that they have to grow up. They're like my brothers; they used to be obedient children, now they won't even listen to their older sister.

Maybe I'll swim to the Tasman sea and visit you. Unlike others, personifications for natural places can breathe underwater and survive special conditions.

With love and rabbit feet, Nordic Wild/Katja


	4. Chapter 4

Aloha I'm Hawaii

I'm stuck with a hamburger eating freak and a creepy alien which is America's  
>friend so I can't get rid of him. SOMEONE SAVE ME!<p>

From Hawaii

p.s. maybe you could visit some time and save me from insanity

Dear Hawaii,

Don't worry, child, I'll comb your soft hair and sing a lullaby till you will fall asleep. If this alien or whatever tries to approach you, the wolves will tear his arms from his body. Hopefully he wouldn't die from loss of limbs.

I hope he's edible as well.

With love and rabbit feet, Nordic Wild/Katja


	5. Chapter 5

Nordic Wild,

I don't think we'll be future enemies, I've got enough of those already.

We don't have wolves over here, well except for the zoo. We have dingoes though. I know what you mean about little brothers, and sisters not listening

(I'm the oldest of eight) But alas they have to grow up sometime.

You can breath underwater? That is so kick arse! Be care of the blue bottles, jellyfish, sharks, stingrays, sea snakes, stones fish, and all the other things that want to kill you. Don't worry once you're out of the Tropics you should be as good as good?

Hey if Nordic Wild is a person, do you think the Outback or the Bush is a person?

Lachlan Paterson

New South Wales

Dear Lachlan,

It seems we have more in common than I thought. I asked Australia what dingoes were, and apparently they're related to wolves. I speak wolf, but hopefully they don't have a different dialect. It's difficult to speak dialects, especially in places far away.

And I am very aware of danger in the seas. I've been electrocuted, bit, stabbed and attacked in many other ways by many in my years of living, so I know how to evade them. The seas are dark and treacherous, every nature personification knows that.

The Outback and the Bush have their personifications like me. But nature personifications are mostly loners; they don't like to meet others except animals and other nature personifications.

If you go to those places and meet someone with a tan, hair black as the night sky with your father's pale green eyes and they start making loud and weird sounds, just say that you know me. They know Human.

With love and rabbit feet, Nordic Wild/Katja


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Nordic Wild,

Really? You eat snow rabbits? What do they taste like? :0

Ohh...I've seen Uncle Finland playing some sport on ice...is it hockey?

Love, Oslo :3

Dear Oslo,

Like meat. But not just any kind of meat. A sweet, salty, delicious meat! I eat them raw, so if you look at the dining table you'll find a few blotches of dry blood somewhere on the corner. That's because I can't eat with forks and knives, I usually just dig in with my teeth. Denmark says it makes me look like a murderer. I guess I can be called that, just with animals.

But it's because I have to! I really don't want to!

Alright, that's a terrible lie.

I don't really know about sports, I'm still learning more on how to be human. Countries have different teams to play different sports, so what you probably asked for was hockey. Countries in wintery weather conditions tend to be competitive in winter sports, and I heard Finland was especially competitive with hockey.

With love and rabbit feet, Nordic Wild/Katja

(A/N): Too much SATW.


End file.
